Gyoro Gyoro
|affiliation = Monster Association |partners = Orochi |manga = Chapter 66 }}Gyoro Gyoro (ギョロギョロ, Gyorogyoro) is a Mysterious Being of the Monster Association acting as Orochi's closest advisor. She is one of the main antagonists of the Human Monster Saga. Appearance Gyoro Gyoro appears as a large slug-like monster with a single eye, with no visible facial orifice and eight arms protruding through her head. She has four main arms, stubby legs, three toe feet, and a fat circular body. Personality Gyoro Gyoro is shown to be very serious in its duties of aiding Orochi and very loyal to the "Monster King". Gyoro Gyoro is the only member of the Monster Association to speak of Orochi in high regard, formally calling him "Your Majesty". Unlike Orochi, who would nearly instantly kill a subordinate monster if they fail their mission, Gyoro Gyoro is shown to care more or at least value their fellow monsters as a spy drone was sent to warn Gouketsu to return or he might face real danger from the S-Class Heroes. This is further showcased when Gyoro Gyoro requested Orochi to spare Do-S as her unique ability might prove advantageous in the future war with the Hero Association. However like Orochi, Gyoro Gyoro also has a low tolerance for failure as when Orochi prepared to devour Awakened Cockroach for failing to kill Genos, Gyoro Gyoro merely proceeded to berate the defeated monster for returning after failing his mission. Gyoro Gyoro also shows this when she experimented on Garou to see if he has what it takes to be a monster and have him eliminated should he fail. Gyoro Gyoro doesn't like it when someone disturbs her during her meditation. Gyoro Gyoro is shown to have a sadistic sense of humor. This is exemplified when Gyoro Gyoro delivered the message to the Hero Association and proceeded to falsly lead the officials with an ideal of co-existence and harmony between humans and monsters. Gyoro Gyoro laughs at such an impossibility, proclaiming the idea of harmony between monsters and humans to be the height of humor for the Monster Association. History Gyoro Gyoro experimented countless different ways to break the limiter that holds back the growth of monsters. Out of all her methods, she found that sending one to the brink of death over and over again appears to be effective at doing this. Monsters she created this way grew powerful, but most of them died before reaching Disaster Level Dragon. Finally she hit a breakthrough when she met a human Orochi. She said she knew of Orochi's dissatisfaction with the world and turned him into the Monster King. Several years ago after Orochi defeated Gouketsu, Orochi and Gyoro Gyoro offered Gouketsu to help the martial artist gain more power in exchange for cooperation. At somepoint, she grabbed the eyes of several dead monsters and put them in a human psychic, who became the monster Evil Eye. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Gyoro Gyoro is speaking with Monster King Orochi about the monster raid's situation and Gouketsu whereabouts. Super Fight Arc After Tatsumaki killed the Hundred-Eyes Octopus, Gyoro Gyoro finds the situation troublesome, but Orochi sees it as not a concern because they can make as many Mysterious Beings as they please. Through his robot, Metal Knight questions Orochi and Gyoro Gyoro about their goals. While they tell him destruction is a natural part of a monster's instincts, it is not their end goal. Gyoro Gyoro denies Phoenix Man's request to reinforce the cornered monsters and orders Gouketsu to return from the C-City Super Stadium. Gyoro Gyoro later gives a speech to the members of the Monster Association and witnesses Orochi eat Awakened Cockroach. Through Gyoro Gyoro's drones, it sees Gouketsu's corpse. Monster Association Arc Destrochloridium takes over the body of a Hero Association staff member and infiltrates the Hero Association with one of Gyoro Gyoro's drones to deliver a message to the Hero Association. She briefly pretends that the Monster Association's goal is merely to live in peace and be free from the threat of elimination. However, when an Hero Association staff member promises that they won't touch the Monster Association, Destrochloridium kills him, and Gyoro Gyoro reveals that they were just joking. The real message was that the Monster Association was declaring war and that they would give the HA 3 days to prepare. The hostage was only taken to ensure that the Hero Association couldn't ignore the challenge. She gives a massive speech to the member of the Monster Association and witnesses Orochi eat Awakened Cockroach, as well as persuading Orochi to spare Do-S for her useful ability. Through her drones, she sees Gouketsu's headless corpse. Gyoro Gyoro leaves a message to Garou telling him rest within his cell. Later, Gyoro Gyoro was seen deciding on the fate of Narinki's Private Squad that attacked them. Gyoro Gyoro questioned G5 on how he found out about the Monster Association and answered the Machine God's question on attacking other monsters. Afterwards, Gyoro Gyoro offered a deal to Garou to join the Monster Association as an executive member to help boost their forces after the loss of Elder Centipede and Gouketsu. When Garou left to kill a hero, Gyoro Gyoro ordered Royal Ripper and Bug God to tail Garou and watch his movements. Phoenix Man later questioned Gyoro Gyoro on the purpose of sending combat types to observe Garou as both Royal Ripper and Bug God can decide to kill Garou on a whim. Gyoro Gyoro revealed that it was a test and to facilitate Garou's growth, stating that he needs to be ravaged both physically and mentally. Gyoro Gyoro in particular is excited to see what changes Garou will undergo as a result of experiencing monsters. Gyoro Gyoro reveals that Orochi was once a human that, after countless failures and sacrifices, became the ultimate being. Gyoro Gyoro created Orochi and that only it knows the secret trick of doing so. Gyoro Gyoro mentions that with the right nourishment, Garou has the potential of becoming a second Orochi, but that if he dies then he was never good enough. During Royal Ripper and Bug God report about Garou, she sees through Ripper's lies and asks him to tell the truth in which Bug God tells what really happens during their fight with Garou. Afterward, Royal Ripper begins to question the fact that Garou was quite a formidable foe, which is why Gyoro Gyoro intentionally sent them after Garou since he knew both of them would turn on Garou and strong enough to potentially killed him. Gyoro Gyoro then asks whether he is dead in which both Royal Ripper and Bug God states that he surely dead, despite not checking on him carefully. As she takes note of Tareo, she wonders who he is in which Royal Ripper states that he is his toy to play with or else he would have to cut someone else to quell out his blood lust. Consequently, Gyoro Gyoro angrily scolds him not to playing around since he had found the scouting robot used by Child Emperor to scout the Monster Association HQ and firmly stating that the S-class heroes are not to be taken lightly as she assumed that one of them executed Elder Centipede and Gouketsu as well as the fact she doesn't know the secret weapon, the Hero Association is hiding. Later, when Garou takes a secret tunnel into the Monster Association base, Gyoro Gyoro immediately detects that there is an intruder. She only recognizes that the intruder is sending a biological signal, and is either a human or a monster. She sends monsters to Garou's location with orders to kill the intruder if it is a hero and welcome it if it is a monster. Garou's rampage attracts Overgrown Rover, who assaults him and sends him crashing into Gyoro Gyoro's private room. Gyoro Gyoro is pleasantly surprised to see Garou alive, complimenting him for living up to his expectations and for growing so much stronger. She lifts the rubble off of Garou, but then forcefully restrains him. He asks Garou to have a quick talk. Gyoro Gyoro tells Garou the secret of breaking the limiter as someone who must repeatably experience death and overcome it. She goes over her experiences and experiments to arrive to that answer and shows Oroci as her first success. She attempts to convince Garou to let her raise him into the most powerful monster, but he refuses. When Garou begins to adapt to the psychic restraint, she lets Orochi battle him. At some point, Gyoro Gyoro tells Rhino Wrestler that he has improved and became a Demon-level threat. Gyoro Gyoro watches as the heroes strike team attack the wave of monsters in the ghost town of Z-City. After the battle she calls upon, Black Sperm, Nyan, Homeless Emperor, Gums, Orochi and Fuhrer Ugly for a talk. Abilities and Powers It's currently unknown what the full extent of Gyoro Gyoro's powers are but as a Disaster Level Dragon Mysterious Being and it serves as the military advisor to Orochi directly it is extremely powerful and that the "Monster King" has high faith in Gyoro Gyoro's abilities unlike the others members. Supernatural Abilities Psychokinesis: Gyoro Gyoro is capable of moving objects with her mind such as the rubble that fell on Garou when the human landed in her chambers along with stopping his movements completely with the latter unable to move. However, she is limited to one action at a time. Her psychic powers also allows her to sense the layout of the Monster Association headquarters underneath Z-City and thus keep track of whoever enters it. Her ability is sensitive enough to tell if a being is a machine or living. Spy Drones: Gyoro Gyoro has several spy drones that is shaped in her image and can communicate through them along with seeing things outside her line of vision. Telepathy (テレパシー, Terepashī): Gyoro Gyoro uses telepathy to sometimes communicate with others. Gyoro Gyoro has used telepathy to tell Garou to wait while sorting out disputes among the monsters. Miscellaneous Abilities Knowledge of Monsterfication: Gyoro Gyoro experimented on many monsters, modifying them in various ways, in an attempt to break their limiters. She figured out a way to seemingly do so, and turned Orochi into the "ultimate being." She also claims that she can accelerate the process of monsterificaiton. Evaluation: Gyoro Gyoro is able to analyze any individual's power. How Gyoro Gyoro evaluates people's power is unknown, but she's the one responsible for evaluating the disaster level of the Monster Association's members. She was also able to measure Garou's exceptional growth after re-encountering him after he is fought against Overgrown Rover, unlike previous monsters who underestimated Garou despite his feats. Quotes *''"If they're strong enough, they can return on their own." Trivia *'Gyoro Gyoro''' (ギョロギョロ, Gyorogyoro) means staring. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Monster Association Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Dragon Category:Esper Category:Female Category:Leader